


Loyalty

by Arikakun, JT_Sins, Sinstigator



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Big boi tho, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Swallowing, We had to do a Doomfist version, cliffhanger??, following orders, gentle face fucking, insert lenny face here, there's always two parts of the deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikakun/pseuds/Arikakun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JT_Sins/pseuds/JT_Sins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinstigator/pseuds/Sinstigator
Summary: Power and the strive for change through conflict was something that you and Doomfist shared, It was only a matter of time before you caught his attention. A deal, discussed behind closed doors and on your knees, a deal of equal exchange, of course.





	Loyalty

You were nothing more than a faceless Talon grunt when you started, and soon a rising star in the Talon ranks. You had gained the trust and friendship of many agents and worked your way to to the senior agents, specifically Sombra, but you knew there was something else that made her gravitate towards you. You knew the woman always had an ulterior motive when it came to anything that she did. If she didn’t, something was wrong.

When it came to you, you couldn’t figure out what drew her to you, you had nothing of importance to her but yet she persisted. You knew her tagging around you was going to bite you in the ass later. 

You worked your way up the ranks, ruthlessly taking down the enemies of Talon, Overwatch agents, and whoever else were to stand in your way. Overwatch agents were the main targets, people willing to sacrifice their lives for a dream.

A dead dream of peace.

You knew that people were more capable of achieving more through hardship, people needed to work for what they wanted and not wait for it to be handed to them. Those were the worst people. The ones that relied on others to solve their own problems for them, unable to stand on their own, waiting for everything to be decided for them.

They were weak, and without change, it would be those types of people who would drag humanity down in the end. But, not if there was anything you could do about it. There was no hesitation in the way you moved, in the way you took down the enemies of Talon. They were in the way of your goals, in the way of reaching Talon’s questionable goals.

 

_ “Oh, Cariño~” _

 

There was only one person that called you that especially when she wanted something, it was Sombra. You looked up from your cell phone to see the smaller petite woman in front of you, her neon blues, and purples were bright as usual which always left you questioning how was she able to keep hidden for so long with that color palette.

“Sombra…” you said quietly as you gave the woman your full attention.

“What's with that face hmm?” Sombra asked, a smirk playing across those perfectly glossed lips.

“You obviously want something from me...so what is it?” you asked.

“Aww come on don’t be like that. We’re just friends chatting you know?” Sombra smiled. You sighed as you shoved your cell phone into your pocket.

“What do you want ‘friend’?” You asked.

“You sound so mean when you say it like that though,” Sombra sighed as she crossed her arms.

“What is it Sombra?” You asked again, not wanting to be pulled into whatever scheme she had planned.

“Fine. I guess we can hang out afterward...if you’re still standing,” Sombra sighed.

“What’s the supposed to mean?” you questioned, she did have something planned.

“You’ll find out, Akande wants to see you,” Sombra finally said as she distracted herself with her neon purple nails.

“Did he say why?” you asked as you stood.

“Nope. Better go find out,” Sombra replied.

* * *

You glanced at the woman once more before heading towards the man’s office, you weren’t sure if this was a joke or not but you also didn’t want to take any chances. Within minutes you were standing in front of Akande Ogundimu’s door. The man had barely just returned and yet things were in motion a lot quicker than before. Steeling yourself for the meeting you announced yourself before entering his office. 

Akande Ogundimu, one of Talon’s council leaders stood in front of your arms crossed as he watched you enter into his office. It had only been a few months since he had returned from being imprisoned

“I’ve heard much about you,” the man started as soon as the door slid closed.

“I hope they were good things,” you half laughed. 

“Of course otherwise you wouldn't be here now,” Akande replied. 

“That sounds promising,” you replied 

“You and I share similar views of this world...I’m impressed,” 

“Thank you, sir,” you replied unsure of how to exactly address the man. 

“Let me get straight to the point. You are on par with Lacroix, Sombra, and Reaper the most senior agents currently in Talon. I have been gone for quite some time and I need someone that I can trust. You show promise,” he continued.

His dark obsidian like eyes never left yours as he lounged in his chair, you held your gaze firm as you looked back at the man. Sure he was a Talon council member and possessed unbelievable strength and could essentially have anything in the world, but yet he wanted loyalty.

There were several times where you thought about your undying loyalty to Talon and how it came to be, but the mention of person specific loyalty made you think for a moment. 

Would it be that bad to swear your loyalty to the man? You weren’t planning on dying and perhaps you could use this to your advantage in the future or something.

“What would you have me do? To show my loyalty? I have never once strayed from Talon,” you replied. 

“You're correct. Commendable. But not to Talon, but to me,” he replied. 

 

_ That's what this is about.  _

 

“You want me to swear loyalty to you...that doesn't seem like too much of an issue…“ you trailed off.

“I’m glad that you see it that way,” 

“What would you have me do?” you asked unsure of what the man could want you to do. How much more could you do for him, you weren’t on the levels of Sombra, Reaper or Widowmaker.

“Come,” the man motioned you to him with a flick of his wrist.

Without hesitation you approached him only stopping a few feet in front of the man, your eyes quickly roamed over his large form, but you didn’t let that bother you, you couldn’t show weakness to the man not when you were so close to him.

_ “On your knees,” _

Your eyes met his questioning his command, his gaze was firm and unwavering and with that, you slowly fell to your knees and gazed up at the man. 

“Open,” He murmurs lowly. 

Though his lips barely move you can hear the command loud and clear from where you’re kneeling on the plush carpet of Akande’s office. How easily his voice accentuates that authoritative tone is shocking, and it sends a little shiver of excitement skittering down your spine. Your mind was still whirling, in a matter of minutes, you’d gone from discussing the issue of pledging your loyalty to none other than the newly freed member of Talon’s high council, to resting on your knees as the man curled the fingers of his left hand into your hair. His right grips the base of his rapidly hardening cock.

It isn’t hard to figure out what he wanted.

Oddly enough, despite your surprise at your current situation you don’t try to stop the smile that spreads across your lips as you eye the swollen member before you. Words spilling from your lips easily, “Oh, is this how you prove your loyalty to someone nowadays? I must be out of touch.”

He chuckles, round head of his cock hovering just in front of your lips. The flesh dark with the rushing blood. 

“Words are easy and can be crafted to suit any situation. What I want from you is complete loyalty. Body, mind, and soul.”

His were dark in the low light, swirling pools of obsidian and something deeper, more primal as they stayed locked on your face. Voice washing over you in a wave that left shivers racing down your back like frightened mice. He hadn’t moved an inch and yet you could feel his presence, his aura, dwarfing you entirely.

Your lips parted with a moan, hot breath wafting over the head of his cock. And there’s the slightest hint of a smirk gracing his lips when your eyes drift upwards. A single question dancing on your tongue, “Does this loyalty work both ways?”

Akande breathes in deep, chest swelling as your breath ghosts over him once more. Voice rumbling within the confines of his chest, “Of course. With loyalty comes trust.”

You cocked an eyebrow, fingers closing around his length, “But trust is earned through actions, correct?” You chuckle, tongue snaking out between your lips to lap at the wide head just inches from your lips, The sharp tang of precum invading your mouth. It couldn’t hurt to have one of Talon’s Council members on your side, in fact, you might even be able to use each other down the line. 

He was probably thinking something similar, and you were perfectly fine with that.

“You’ve got yourself a deal,” you murmured slowly. You swear something flashed in those dark brown eyes of his at those words, and you leaned forward, dragging your lips against the underside of his shaft, taking extra care to not break eye contact. The pleased rumble that welled up from within his chest seemed to travel through him and into your own body before settling restlessly in your gut. Swirling hot and heavy through your bloodstream with every pump of your already overly excited heart.

Here you were, making a deal with a wanted and powerful man who could kill you with his bare hands without so much as batting an eyelash and getting turned on by the whole thing.

Akande practically purrs when you finally take him into your mouth, “Glad to hear it.” He reaches for you, large hands seeking the soft tendrils of your hair, fingers flexing hungrily. 

But, you smack his hands away with a quick flick of your wrists, lips curling into a coy smirk at the look of surprise he angles down at you. You might have pledged yourself to him, but that didn’t mean you were just going to go along with whatever he wanted without voicing your own opinions.

He laughs, the sound powerful and loud as you guide his hands to your face, “I knew you would continue to surprise me.”

You hum in response, eyes sliding shut as you take more of him into your mouth. Jaw stretching to accommodate the intrusion, and you use your hand to stroke what you can’t fit into your mouth. You begin to bob your head, tongue swirling around him as you slowly draw back, cheeks hollowing. His taste fills your mouth with every swipe of your tongue. The salty bitterness making your mouth water with every roll of his hips.   

The wet sounds of your mouth fill the office, echoing off the walls like some kind of sinful soundtrack to your actions. But, it doesn’t stop you from moaning shifting from side to side as you try to relieve some of the heat growing in your gut. Can’t help but whimper when Akande shuffles closer, practically looming over you as he angles your head back with one hand. The other softly grips your throat as he begins to fuck your mouth. Slowly at first, easing his way into your throat with languid thrusts that leave your lips shining with your own saliva before long. 

He’s not in any sort of hurry, breath slow and steady as he grunts out little compliments between thrusts. HIssing out just how good your mouth feels around him, how well you’re taking him. For someone who’s so dangerous, he’s almost achingly gentle as he fucks your mouth, groaning as your nails bite into his thighs.

Time disappears, and you can’t tell how long you’ve been at it. Mind pleasantly numbed by the heat coursing through your veins. No amount of shifting seems to be able to give you any sort of relief. Even so, your sole focus on what’s going on in this little office, and the cock sliding in and out of your mouth. 

Akande makes a noise that sounds suspiciously close to a whimper, and your eyes flutter open to get a good look at his face. It's flushed, beads of sweat clinging to his furrowed brows. Lips parted just enough for you to catch the delicious sounds he was making. And all at once his grip on you tightens, the push of his hips against your face becoming harsh, almost frantic. 

Anticipation lances through you like lightning as it dawns on you what’s happening. Your hands fly to the back of his thighs, pulling his towards you, seeking the reward you’d been promised like a starving animal. Each thrust sending a ripple of need through you. Powerful and intense.

He comes with a choked sound, hand twisting its way into your hair to keep you close. HIps stuttering as he releases into your mouth, filling you with his seed. Pressing the fingers of his left hand into the smooth column of your throat. His head falls back on his shoulders, but you still hear the order as clear as day. “Swallow.”

And you were all too happy to oblige, swallowing the bitter proof of his release with a moan of your own. You drank him dry. Shuddering at how his fingers curled around your neck at the very motion. Pulling away from him slowly, relishing in the exaggerated pop it made when his cock slipped from your lips. 

It takes him a minute to find his voice again, eyes still hazy with post orgasm rush that has him threading his fingers through your hair in an almost tender way while stroking your swollen lips with his thumb. “I am sure our partnership will be most….fruitful.”

You grinned, staring up at him from beneath your eyelashes, “Good.” Tongue tracing over the pad of his thumb, you shifted to the side, hissing as your clothes scraped against your sex. “Now... about that two way street we talked about.”


End file.
